Who else wrote Harry a letter?
by Geordie James
Summary: In the summer after Harry's 1st year, were Ron, Hermione and Hagrid really the only people to send owls to Privet Drive? He'd lived cheek by jowl with the rest of Gryffindor for the best part of a year. I find it difficult to believe that nobody else wrote. This is a selection of other letters that Dobby might have intercepted. 1: Dean; 2: Oliver; 3: Katie; 4: Remus. T for safety.
1. Dean Thomas

Hi Harry,

I hope you're having a good summer. I've had my youngest sister following me around like a shadow since I got home. She's only four, so I can't get too mad, but it's getting a bit frustrating. Between her, looking after the other two while my Mum and Stepdad are at work, helping to decorate the house and everything else, I haven't even looked at the homework yet. It has been nice to see some of my old friends from school and football, but it's tricky, because I can't really tell them anything about Hogwarts, you know? I've told them all that I got a scholarship to some prestigious school specialising in art, but I'm having to do a lot of quick thinking to keep my story right. I've even tried to write some of it down! Hermione would be proud of me, eh?

I hope you're having fun. I know you were a bit sceptical about how your relatives would react to you going home, but they are your family. You haven't seen them for ten months. Even if you didn't always get on, they must have missed you. My oldest sister and I have always fought like cat and dog, I'm sure I'll have mentioned her. Ruby? She's nine now. Anyway, she's always been a right pain, but the night I got back, she gave me a massive hug, and said she'd missed me like mad. I've had to promise to write more letters next year. Maybe in a month's time, she'll be sick of me again. If not, I'm going to be using the school owls an awful lot. And I'll need a chisel to pry the little one away in September.

Anyway, I've promised to take my family to Diagon Alley for the day and show them around. Mum said I could invite a friend. Out of the five of us, we're the only two who live anywhere near London, so I thought it might be fairly easy for you to get the train in. If not, Alan (my Stepdad) and I might be able to pick you up somewhere while the girls get the train in.

There's another thing later in the summer too: Alan's got some tickets for the first West Ham home game of the season. It's not for ages yet - it's the 29th of August - but it would be fun if you could come. I'm hoping we have a good season this year. We got relegated last year, but I'm hoping we can bounce straight back this year. The first game at Upton Park is against Charlton, so there are London bragging rights at stake!

Anyway, have a think, and if you can make the day in Diagon Alley, I can tell you more about the football then.

Hope to hear from you!

Dean

 _A/N: Sadly, Dean would watch his beloved football team lose to Charlton, 0-1. The better news for Dean and his family is that West Ham's season improved, and they were promoted to the Premiership, finishing second to my own Newcastle United._


	2. Oliver Wood

Hi Harry,

I hope you don't mind me writing to you, but Professor McGonagall has just sent me a letter. She's confirmed that I'm continuing as Quidditch Captain next year, and that she is expecting to see the trophy in her office by the end of the season. It's an expectation I share. We were the best team by far last year, and it wasn't even close. If you had been fit for the final game, we would have trounced them. I'm not blaming you of course: it wasn't your fault at all. But we were the best, and only bad luck stopped us from winning that trophy. I know it, you know it, and everybody else knows it. The problem is, this has painted a massive target on our back. Everybody is going to be gunning for us next season. You more than most. But we'll be ready for them. We'll be harder, faster, stronger, better. And we'll need to be. All of us.

Now that you've shown that you've got a real knack for hunting for the snitch, it's going to be time to up your game. The very best seekers do far more than just catching the snitch. They break up the opposing chasers' plays, do decoy runs for their own, act like human bludgers, and do loads more. In a long game, these things can be as big a decider as the snitch. And if the chasers build up enough of a lead, it can mean losing the snitch doesn't mean losing the match. Not that many people are going to beat you to the snitch. I've got a couple of books on Quidditch tactics and training drills that might be useful for you. None of them are specifically for seekers, for obvious reasons, but there are some very good general tips. Two of the books also have chapters for each position which are dead useful. If you're interested, let me know, and I'll owl them to you.

So, that's a glimpse of the hard work you've got to look forward to come September. In the meantime, I want to show that I'm not just a quidditch obsessed lunatic who drags you out of bed at six o'clock in the morning for extra training. I mean, Fred and George would say that I definitely am that person; and they're right, but I'm not _just_ that. So I want to do something to say thank you for all your hard work last year, and bank a bit of good will before you all start hating me in the Autumn term. I thought it might be fun to have a team get together in Diagon Alley, We can all go and look at the new brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies, I hear the Nimbus 2001 is gorgeous. Once we've done that, then we'll go to Florian Fortescue's place for an ice cream. Any sundae you want. My treat. That might stop the twins complaining for a day or two. Maybe one day anyway. Possibly. Probably not.

Anyway, let me know when you're free, and I'll get things organised. If one of your Aunt or Uncle wants to come to make sure we're above board, that will be fine, of course. And I'll send those books through when I get your reply.

See you soon,

Oliver Wood

 _Another letter to Harry. This time from everybody's favourite Quidditch Captain. Yeah, he's obsessive, but that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate the graft his players have put in over the last year. In fact, it might make him more appreciative of their hard work._


	3. Katie Bell

Who else - Katie

Hiya Harry!

How's everything going? Are you having a good summer? How are you coping without flying? I've just come back from a week in the Lake District. We were dead lucky that it was a wizarding campsite: I managed a few little flyabouts with some of the other campers. Thanks to my improved grades this year, my parents have finally been convinced that a new broom would be a suitable thirteenth birthday present.* I think seeing me play this summer has finally convinced Dad the trusty Nimbus 1850 I inherited from my brother was past it. It was a top-of-the-line model when Michael got the thing, but it's a bit long in the tooth now. And I'm sure it's starting leaning leftwards, ever so slightly.

Anyway, I don't know how much you looked at different brooms before you got yours, but I've been mulling things over for the last week now, and I wanted to know what you thought. I was thinking that a Comet 265 would be the best I could reasonably ask for, but the new Nimbus means that the 2000 has dropped in price. They're claiming the new one is much better, but Michael knows somebody who works for Nimbus, and isn't convinced. Still, if that makes the 2000 cheap enough that Daddy decides it's reasonable, then I don't mind. It's still a bit more than the Comet, but only a little now. The thing is, I don't think a single person at Hogwarts has the Comet. I know a few have the 260, but that's as useful as a three-legged krup, It's over a decade old, so the 265 should be a completely new design. Looking at the way they fly, the 260 is about as stable as a three-legged krup, too!

My issue is that I don't want to persuade my parents to pay for a Nimbus if a Comet will be good enough for what I need. I thought it might be an idea to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and have a few test flights. That way, I could see if I thought there was a difference between the two. My Mam asked me if I thought a second opinion might help. Well, nobody I know has as much experience on a Nimbus as you, so you were the first name I thought of. If you're free, I wondered if you could spare the time to join Michael and me for an hour or two of putting the brooms through their paces. As a thank you, I'll treat you to a sandwich and a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron.

I know Oliver sent a letter about having a day out as a team, but I don't know whether I want to be testing brooms with all the rest of them there. Fred and George would be trying to jinx me, for starters. Plus, I love Angie and Alicia, but they do like to baby me. I get enough of the little sister treatment at home. It must get on your nerves too, always being treated as the little one. I reckon it would be nice if it was just the two of us. If nothing else, it'll give you a chance to get a bit of flying in. Plus, seeing you fly will shut Michael up. He still claims to be Merlin's gift to broomsticks, despite the fact that Charlie Weasley could fly rings around him. I know you didn't think you'd manage any practise at your relatives, but the shop has a flying area out the back. Enough room for a death defying stunt or two, knowing how you fly. I've told my owl to wait for you. I hope Hedwig doesn't mind sharing a perch while you scribble a reply. Duchess and Hedwig get on well in the Owlery, but Hedwig might be different on her own patch.

Don't keep the Duchess and I waiting!

Katie x

*August 13th, just in case you want to send me a chocolate frog!

 _A/N: Another letter, this time from Katie Bell. I find she's rather under-explored as a character, both in canon and in fics. So here's my very slight effort in redressing the balance. For those who've never come across the word 'Mam' before, it's a regional word for 'Mum' in parts of the British Isles. One of the places it's common in is the North East of England, where I grew up. It just so happens that Bell is a surname which is much more common in that area, so in my head, Katie is from the North East. Happy coincidence there._


	4. Remus Lupin

Mr Potter,

Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Remus Lupin, and I was a friend of your parents. I apologise if this letter is a bit rambling, but they meant a great deal to me. As did you, at one time. In many ways, you still do, despite the fact you have no idea who I am. This is not your fault in any way. It is the fault of several people, but principally myself, and Voldemort. In a world where the latter did not exist, you would have grown up surrounded by your parents, siblings (James always wanted a big family) and friends. As to my failings, we shall reach them in due course.  
I actually met your father during my very first trip on the Hogwarts Express. He helped me to load my trunk, and spent the hours between King's Cross and Hogsmeade regaling me about two things: the magnificence of the Wigtown Wanderers; and the brilliant ideas he had for practical jokes. He remained convinced of both for the rest of his life. I was incredibly fortunate to be sorted into Gryffindor, which meant I shared a dormitory with your father for seven years. He was a kind-hearted, brave, brilliant and funny man. Even today, I still think that the best thing I ever did was bump into James Potter on platform 9 and ¾.

In the other Gryffindor dormitory, there was a girl that we referred to only as "Evans" for the first few years. To tell the truth, she considered us childish, immature, and silly. Your father most of all. She wasn't wrong. However, as we eventually grew up, we discovered that Lily Evans was a fiercely loyal, incredibly intelligent and witty young woman. She had an inescapable sense of fairness, and the passion to fight for her beliefs. I think every boy in Gryffindor fell a little bit in love with her, but your father was head over heels before the end of his fifth year. Thanks to the fact that James had, despite all evidence in the years prior, matured, Lily started to fall in love with him too.

They were a perfect match as Head Boy and Head Girl, and later, a perfect match as man and wife. I was honoured to be an usher at their wedding, and keep several photographs of that happy event on display in my little home to this day. When you came along, you were their pride and joy. They loved you with all their hearts, and would have done anything to protect you. That their resolve was tested still brings tears to my eyes. I spent quite a bit of time with your parents after you had been born, and cherished every minute I spent with Baby Harry. It is my eternal shame that I have not seen you for ten years. I would dearly like to make amends, but understand if you cannot forgive me. I'm not sure either of your parents would.  
In the attack on your home, I lost two of my greatest friends. The next day, I lost the remaining two in another attack. Those two tragedies were the last acts of the war against Voldemort, and the witches and wizards of Britain marked them by celebrating. I found no such joy, and cut all contact with the wizarding world for several years. The only thing I did before this was to ask about you. Professor Dumbledore assured me that you were safe, and well protected, living with your mother's family. However, they had made it a condition of their fostering that you would have absolutely no contact with the wizarding world until you arrived at Hogwarts.

If presented with those conditions, your mother would have shouted at the Headmaster that such a thing was preposterous. When she'd calmed down, she'd have organised a plan of action, researching reasons why you needed contact with magical folk, and debating and reasoning until she swayed the professor. Your father would have agreed to the terms, then immediately worked out a way to cheat the system. To my shame, I did neither. Having lost all my childhood friends in less than 24 hours, I agreed to the loss of you too. You had been a nephew to me for fifteen months, and in my grief, I gave up on the last thing holding me to the magical world.

However, earlier this year, I received a letter from Rubeus Hagrid. I am glad you have found a friend in him: he's a good man. He said he was looking for photographs of Lily and James. I was able to provide him with copies of many such photographs, and when I found out what they were for, also sent him some which included a little baby boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes. Sadly, I can never bring your parents back, however much I wish. However, I do hope that you find some solace in the photographs. Hagrid's letter suggested you know very little about your parents. This makes me feel my shame even more. You deserve to know them, and know about them. They deserve to be remembered. It is ten years later than it should be, but I would be happy to help fill in some of the gaps for you.

I don't know whether you can forgive me for leaving you with no link to the world of your parents for a decade. Lily would probably have set fire to this letter several paragraphs ago; James would be planning on sending back a cursed letter. I shall understand if I receive no reply, but hold out hope that you can look past my mistakes.

Yours faithfully,

Remus Lupin

 _A/N - I have issues with Remus. I really like him as a character, but he drops the ball more than once. I can't imagine anybody but Lupin being the source of many of Hagrid's photos, so he knows Harry is back in the world, and desperate to know more about his parents. Why didn't he get in touch? Well, in this chapter, I imagine that he did, but assumed Harry couldn't forgive him. I've tried to capture the idea that Remus doesn't believe he deserves a second chance, and is setting himself up for disappointment. Also, just how devastating must it be to have three of your best friends die in less than a day, all because of the actions of a fourth. I'm not excusing his disappearance, but that must have destroyed his world._


	5. Fred and George

Greetings, young Harrikins,

This is a communique from Messrs Weasley and Weasley esquire. Which Weasleys, you ask? The fun ones. The clever ones. The handsome ones. Well, one of us is, but we're not sure which one. We are, of course, the illustrious, notorious, uproarious, Fred and George.

Anyway, it has come to our attention that Ickle Ronnie has been getting the silent treatment. Now, far be it from us to tell you how to handle your correspondence. What a chap does with his missives from his friends is entirely that chaps own business. Moreover, there's many a time when we wish we could give a fellow Weasley the old stone wall. Normally Percy, if we're honest, but Ron can be a pain in the neck. He probably deserves it. Almost certainly does, in fact. But what we're wondering is: _What did the young clot do this time?_ Because he's got no idea. Well, he says that, and we're inclined to believe him. For starters, he's alsways been a dreadful liar. Secondly, he doesn't have much idea about a lot of things, so we're not particularly surprised by this.

The thing is, our funny bones are itching for a workout, and we reckon a thoroughly deserving little brother would be a prime target for some _youthful exuberance_ , as Dumbledore said in his little PS at the bottom of McGonagall's last letter home. The one after we'd persuaded those Ravenclaws in your year that they would be resorted, because Hermione was clever than the lot of them, so they were being judged as unworthy of wearing the blue and bronze. Youthful exuberance indeed. Brave man, Dumbledore. Minnie was in a proper rage at that one - her lips almost disappeared entirely when she read that. I think he enjoys winding her up at times.

Back to the point: let us know what Ron has done, and we'll make him regret it. That way, we can have some fun, you get some revenge, and it'll all be dealt with. Eventually, we'll tell him why we're targeting him, and he can apologise. Then you'll be back to being mates again, no harm done.

So, let us know why he's being ignored, and we'll make sure he can't ignore us.

We remain, your humble and obedient pranksters,

Fred and George

PS: Has Oliver Wood sent you a letter? He's talking about a quidditch team get together.


End file.
